


You're Stuck With Me, Skyguy

by metalhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Vader supposes they'll always find away back to each other.





	You're Stuck With Me, Skyguy

Darth Vader's first instinct, upon seeing the stray cat, on its back and playing with a string on beads, was to kill it. Unreasonable anger rose in the pit of his stomach as he reached for his lightsabers. That unintelligent animal had dared pass Vader's borders and steal something as sacred as Ahsoka Tano's padawan beads.

The animal looked up at him, innocent and not even slightly intimidated. He ignites his saber, a loud and menacing sound, the saber buzzing horridly into the speakers of his suit.

That got a rise out of the animal, and if growled in a barbaric manner and jumped at him, claws extended and latched on to the fabric of his suit with its claws.

Vader, still furious, went to end the animal's life, his saber inches from its body, but something stopped him. It was a gentle nudge of the Force against his hand, not enough to stop him physically, but it was enough to stop him mentally. Vader could tell that it wasn't all the animal could do, and Vader slowly drew his blade away and simply slammed the cat into the wall with the Force.

The tooka fell from the wall and on to the hard, dark cushion that Vader only had for the emperor's visits to his palace. It growled, lowly, somehow rolling its eyes in a way that Vader was all to familiar. Its hind leg reached up and scratched behind its ear, still muttering in calm animal noises.

Vader approached it, and it when he actually stopped to observe a the cat, Vader noticed just how alike its unnatural Force signature was to Ahsoka's.

In fact, Vader realized, it was the same.

"You're stuck with me, Skyguy," Ahsoka Tano's voice echoed in his brain, cocky and snippy. Then, an older voice, wiser but still with a hint of a smile, was words Vader had never heard from Ahsoka's mouth. "The Force works in mysterious ways."

He supposes those two statements perfectly explain everything.

Begrudgingly, Vader sits down beside the tooka and watches her prance into his lap, curling into ball and staring up at him. He doesn't look at her, just watches her pull her old padawan beads from the floor across the room, and sets them into Vader's palm.

Vader closes his hand around them, and finally allows his other hand to stroke the cat, Ahsoka, with his robotic hand.

After a few minutes of silence, Anakin hands the beads to the cat and slowly takes off his helmet, leaving the oxygen systems intact, but he needs to see this cat with his own eyes, only for a moment. He'd seen Ahsoka one last time with his sight unaltered during Malachor, he just needed to see her again, to make sure this was real. 

Sure enough, it looked like her, and Vader took in every detail he could. Her ears were striped blue and white, and one was severed where Vader had cut off the tip of Ahsoka's lekku. It's face and body was orange, markings of white that mirrored his former padawans. 

It was the same as looking upon Ahsoka Tano with his own eyes. 

Maybe because it was. 

Mustafarian fire rains down around the palace, but Anakin Skywalker is finally getting a taste of peace.


End file.
